Whisper of the Heart
by Lichtherz
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric come into the world of Kingdom Hearts. Plays after Shamballa movie and after KH II, but Nobodies are alive. It's based onto a RPG and translated from german to english
1. Destiny Island

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: Whether Kingdom Heart, nor Fullmetal Alchemist, nor their characters belong to me

General Information: This Fanfiction is based on a RPG. The title is borrowed from a ghibli studio movie, but I really liked it so I took it.

Key:

*…* - Action

//…// - Thoughts

Location: On FMAs side it plays a few months after the movie (conqueror of shanbala) and on side of KH it is a few time after part II. But, the nobodys are all alive.

-------------------------------------------------------

Introduction:

My name is Edward Elric and I went across Europe with my little Brother Alphonse and then came to America.

Before that we lived in Germany, but it became more and more miserable there. In America we got to know about another Gate.

Of course we would go there. We had to take the chance in going back to our homeland. Back to Amestris.

But after said Gate we didn't come out in Amestris, but on a lonely Island.

And now, Al and me are sitting on the beach and don't know where we are nor how to get away from here. We're stuck.

And yet we haven't seen any People around here yet.

Alphonse doesn't seem too worried about our Situation, as usual. He plays with some sand, lets it run through his hands and daydreams along…

"…Al? …Al!…Alphonse!", I poke him.

"Yes, Nii-San?", he is surprised and looks at me as if I had crushed his most beautiful dream.

"Say", I ask him "are you not worried about our Situation?"

He shakes his head and responds "I don't care where I am as long as you are with me, Nii-San."

He says that in his usual way.

It is weird for me that he still appears so childish, so innocent, after all we did together.

It is also unclear if he remembers it all.

In our Childhood we were inseparable. He being just a year younger than I am (now he is like 5 years younger)

After our Mother died during a long disease we tried to revive her through Alchemy.

But at what cost…back then Al lost his whole Body and I lost my left Leg.

I could only save him by sacrificing my right Arm and putting his soul into a suit of Armor.

Meanwhile many years have come...Seven, to be exact.

We could help Al back to his original body. My limbs are still replaced by artificial limbs made of steel.

After a while we notice, that we are not alone as we thought.

A Boy with wild, brown hair is coming to us. Is that made by Alchemy? I have never seen such hair.

His name is Sora and he is kind to us....maybe a bit TOO kind for my sense.

"How did you come here?"

I hesitate, don't know if I should tell him the whole story or begin a lie.

Al helps out.

"We don't really know. But we are glad that you came. Can you tell us how we can escape this Island?", Al asks, overly happy.

"Ahm…well, I don't know how you can escape the Island. But please come to my House first.", Sora offers.

"Thank you"

"Uhm…Is there any work or something? I wouldn't wanna be a freeloader.", I ask. I don't want to fall into dependence.

"…yes, there is work", wonders Sora, slightly confused.

"Work? …Nii-San, just let's settle down here. The people here are definetly different…I mean, when you came to Germany, you had to adjust yourself there too.", Al points out.

"I know what you mean. But I don't like to be on debt here. And in Amestris we had to pay for our food too.

…

Well, Sora? Is there something we can help out with?", I think of it as a good habit, being helpful and all. Also I was told that you can't gain anything without sacrificing something.

It became a rule of life.

But Sora doesn't understand this. He has no problems in sharing his Home or Food.

"You know what? You don't need to pay anything. You can stay as long as you wish. Mmh…

You can help or work here but you don't have to pay for food or a place to sleep."

"We…can live with you? Are you serious?

Hn…Okay, then I will clean the dishes!

That's almost like a community~

Isn't that great, Nii-San?!" Al is really happy about that. It somehow hurts to see him so into…Sora… ? Am I Jealous?

Really, I feel a sharp pang of pain in my chest. "…yes, great."

I growl unwillingly and walk away from them. Al does not need me anymore.

Sora can take care of him.

And then, I also wanted to see the Island all on my own.

Later I get to know that Al in fact was to Soras Home but looked after me later then.

But there is something entering me which is causing chaos in my mind.

A good friend of me told me once to listen to my inner Voice. That's what I do now.

Well okay, I listen to my heart more often, but this is different now.

I can't help it. I have to follow this Calling.

Sky and Sea is darkening, closing into me.

Everything turns black.

-------------------------------------------------------

my name is Riku and I live on Destiny Island.

I live here for a while now and have many friends on this island.

Once the Darkness swallowed me but Sora and King Mickey saved me. Many years had passed since then.

This Evening the sea is very wild. Just like back then.

I run to Soras House and want to ask him if he noticed too.

"Hey Riku!", Sora calls out.

I smile to him and notice the new Face next to him.

I haven't seen him before. That boy looks desperate.

He is anorexic for his age too. He looks Twelveish.

"Hey, have you seen a boy with blonde Hair near here? If yes, where is he?", he asks me directly and grabs my shoulder.

I respond that I haven't seen anybody. I warn Sora that Darkness is coming up.

He reports that he had feel it too and then we run to the foamy sea.

We can just see, how a blonde mop of hair disappears into endless Darkness.

The boy called Alphonse is panicking a lot.

So Sora and I decide to help him.

I don't think there would have been anyone else who could've helped him now. And we really like to help because we would experience another adventure. An adventure would do us good after 3 years of nothingness.

To our astonishment, the Gummiship appears out of nowhere (it's bigger now too).

The Darkness seemed to have an effect on other worlds too it seems.

After a bit of discussing we hop aboard the Gummiship and start the Travel.

It is the begin of a new Journey, which is dimmed by the loss of Al's older brother Edward.

The small boy almost isn't to cheer up. He grieves.


	2. Sayonara, Edward Elric

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Whether Kingdom Heart, nor Fullmetal Alchemist, nor their characters belong to me

General Information: This Fanfiction is based on a RPG. The title is borrowed from a ghibli studio movie, but I really liked it so I took it.

Location: On FMAs side it plays a few months after the movie (conqueror of shanbala) and on side of KH it is a few time after part II. But, the nobodys are all alive.

-------------------------------------------------------

Introduction:

In the Castle of the Organization XIII in the World that never was a young man nervously runs up and down the corridors. He ruffles through his styled hair and murmurs courage less words.

"Damn, I told them they would send the wrong guy for this job. I helped those Others out yet. And now alone? …oh gosh…", Demyx ponders out loud. Also he thinks of Xemnas who would make him suffer, if he wouldn't do this job.

Because of this, Demyx decides to open a portal and goes through it, piece of paper in his hand.

Somewhere else, in a building in the world that never was, another figure in a coat was holding a scrap of paper too, in his hand. The white on the scrap stood out from his very black leather coat.

The figure cursed under his breath as a cold drizzle rain descended from the grey sky. He had to put up this loathed hood.

He then escaped through a black whirl, a portal, and appeared on a brighter, more friendly place.

One hand against the sudden brightness he took a look and then found his aim. Demyx

The water wielder looked unknowingly at his card, "…blonde hair and small? Great, this matches a lot of people!"

The guy with the hood crept behind Demyx and then patted his shoulder friendly, "…guess who came to save your cute ass, demy~!", Axel murmured into Demyx' ear, while getting rid of the hood.

"Axel!", Demyx squealed, "…what does that mean "saving my cute ass"?"

"It means what it means.", Axel mused over the others reaction, "…but I'm actually here to save our BOTH asses."

Axel showed Demyx the card he had looked at. The card itself hold a comment on his way of working. Not very nice comment btw.

The Fire wielder took the criticising smoothly. But as he read Demyx' task his features darkened.

"Hmm…Right, he just doesn't like you.", Demyx pointed out, "but good, at least he writes, that…the target is in the darkness already. Shouldn't be so difficult."

"…shouldn't be so difficult?", Axel asks slightly annoyed, "helloooo?…this description matches 20 Blondie's I know!"

"But there are no 20 Blondie's in Darkness.", Demyx spotted, "…and why do you know 20 Blondie's?"

"…What kind of world is this anyway?"

"The darkness itself…we shall go there through a portal. Well, in this world there should be an access…aaaaaaand.", Demyx quickly took a look at his card, just to be sure, "in there and when we come out, he should be right there. He is lost."

"…lost? Is he a sibling of yours?", No. VIII of XIII joked.

"No. Calm down.", Demyx growled.

He strutted past Axel, who had to keep himself from tripping Demyx, searched for an entry and found a cave.

It was most likely a cave. So Demyx put up his hood.

"…you should become a supermodel, Demy…with this kind of strut, "Axel riled and then took his chakrams. He walks in front of Demyx and laughed like a maniac. Axel just liked to show-off and didn't put up his hood again.

"…And this is why Xemnas hates you.", Demyx muttered under his breath.

"He doesn't like me 'cuz I don't give a shit about his talking.", Axel calls back. He is totally hyper and plays with his chakrams and fire, "bam bam bam!"

"Geez…what's up with you? Aren't you even? Are you sugar high?…Or do you need a cooling?", No. IX grins broadly.

"…Try and you get a new Hairdo!", Axel growled.

"Oh wow…I'm not really confident that you're good at it.", Demyx responds, head shaking. He walks past Axel, because he found the entry and wants to get rid of his "friend".

"….you're the last one with whom I would talk about this topic, Demy. The whole organisation makes fun of YOUR hairstyle."

"No they don't. Take a good look at your hair. That's not even a style.", snorts Demyx, "and don't call me Demy."

Finally Demyx found the entry. He could almost touch the darkness. Still, he went through it and took a look around.

-------------------------------------------------------

It felt like an Eternity since I started walking around here.

It is so dark that I forgot how colours or light looks like.

Somehow boring.

…I already start hearing voicing. It sounds like a fight of an old couple. Only without a wife. I hear two young men, who seem to annoy each other.

It's not a simple fight….

"…Just mention this bastard in front of me and you NEVER will again!", the first one growls, "…the last punishment still hurts…And I don't think that he really understands him. He's just a puppy who woofs after his words."

"Saix? …you mean I shouldn't mention Saix anymore? Why? I just pondered, if Saix would understand him.", the second guy explains with a certain tune of provocation.

I don't know why, but the first guy sounds nice somehow, while the second one sounds like a wimp. Their voices come closer, because they become louder.

If they're friendly or hostile, I'm going to find out. And I imagine how they will look like.

"…Just shaddup!", the first one hisses.

"Why? I didn't say anything! I just thought it out loud. Not more."

I see how…a big, blue guitar appears under glow. Then it's dark again. So they're not monsters after all. Monster don't play guitar.

They fight a while longer and then the second one, who calls himself Demyx, asks the first one, Axel, to make some light. It appears to me that they are looking for someone. Me? I don't like this…it's to late for running. 'sides I wouldn't go far.

Axel creates a small fireball. Is this Alchemy?

Demyx obviously found me already, because he nods in my direction. So what?

"Hello…Demyx and Axel." I like it fast. I surrender.

One of the two guys, the first speaker, is large-grown, slightly anorexic with a fascinating hairstyle. It is blood red hair which is spiked up in all possible directions. It is a wonderful sight, which I cannot escape. Besides from that he has emerald-green eyes, a perfect contrast to his hair. Fitting to his appearance a small fireball hovers over his hand.

"…wh-wha-!?", according to voice, this is Axel.

The other one is equally large to Axel, but rather normal weighed. But he has a weird hairstyle too. The sides are shaved and the hairs are styled up, except for the back of his neck, where Hair cascades downwards. The colour is somewhat between dark blonde and light brown. I can't really place the eye colour. Something between green and blue. He is Demyx….

Both are wearing the same clothing. Large, black leather coats. It looks real good.

Demyx hesitantly jumps back a step and hisses to Axel "he knows our names!"

It was hard, not to listen.

"…oh reaaalyyy?", Axel hisses back, before turning to me. Now the fun part starts, "Uhm…well, when you know our names, how about introducing yourself? Just to be polite."

I'm not known for my politeness, but I'll introduce myself because I like fair-play, "Ah yes…the name is Edward Elric. And I "had" to listen to your conversation."

Axel lets the flame dancing on his hand. He seems to be a better Flame Alchemist than Mustang, if he is at all.

Mustang? That's Roy Mustang Junsho (jap.: Brigadier general). A friend of mine, who works in the military of Amestris.

"Are you lost in the darkness, too?", I ask. Actually, it is obvious that they aren't lost. But maybe I can force some information out of them this way.

"we've been listened…", Demyx points out. He then pulls out a small white card out of his coat, eyeballs me and then reads the card. I don't like this anymore. But what can they do? I have nothing to fear. "…No, not exactly."

Axel meanwhile changes the colour of his fireball. I'm slightly hypnotized by that. "No, being lost is the wrong expression."

"…you came for me." I figure out, "Well then…you can show me the way out."

"…yeaaa…we could, our dear Demyx has the "card" right here.", Axel smiles and pulls the card out of his friends hand. Obviously I surprised them too much with my appearance. I almost feel sorry for them. Almost.

"…but say, Edward, how did you get here?", Axel starts, "…it's not a vacation place or something."

"Well, I didn't want to go on a vacation. I was on that island and then the darkness approached to me and I just slipped in there and since then I'm lost here."

I enter this conversation, because Axel is inspiring my confidence.

Demyx finds that this is no good place to talk. So we go.

"…not a nice story.", Axel points out and starts walking into a direction…with his fire. I walk on behind him and after me comes Demyx, who doesn't seem to have trust in me.

"…is that magic?….what is this guitar for?"

"What? His Fire? Or the disappearance of the sitar?", Demyx asks after vanishing his Instrument. Okay, so it's not a guitar but a sitar. How could I've known that? But meanwhile I find, that these coats are really nice. I want to make one myself, once I get my hands on some leather.

"uhm…the guitar? Just for music. Nothing more."

"Very funny…can fool myself.", I spit and go a little faster, away from Demyx.

"Go ahead. If you want to…", the mistrust is just at his side.

"The sitar is just for defending himself.", Axel explains, "…when he plays it, all heaven starts crying….but I assume that he would have been killed by now if he wouldn't drag this big thing along. He doesn't have much power nor he is smart, so he has to have something."

So Demyx is really a water-wielder. Could've bet on it. Blue is water.

And it's no wonder…that they fight the whole time.

And just like I said, they start to fuss again. Axel started it this time. Why does he have to provoke Demyx? I'd say that Demyx is over Axel, because of his element.

Even I understand that.

"So…Demyx is controlling the water with his sitar?", I say out loud, "No wonder why you fight all the time. Fire and water don't get along."

And then Demyx puts out the fire and it's dark.

"HEY!", Axel protests and wriggles around. He doesn't think that someone would notice, that he aims into the wrong direction. "Son of a…"

I try to change the topic. It really gets old here. "Ahm…How old are you anyway?"

"oh this…is hard to tell.", Demyx begins, he who is also taller than me. He must be older.

"uhm….Demyx, how old am I?"

"Five on your behaviour."

"Five?! And he is taller than me?!", I yelp slightly shocked, "I-I-I would say that he is, at least 21! After his body."

"Why do I ask you, Demy?", Axel growls, before grinning to me, "…see? I already like him more than you."

Shall I be honoured by now?

"….Why do you wear partnerlook? Are you in some kind of Army?"

"Oh no no…no Army.", Demyx answers fast, this time rather kind. Now this is a new one.

We finally get out of the cave and the brightness is blinding that I have to cover my eyes.

And again, Demyx and Axel fuss over something….when does it end?

But still, the talking is a bit enlightened. Demyx claims that Axel would be "No. VIII".

"When you go on like this you gonna prattle away, Demyx.", I warn.

"…right, Demy-chan…wouldn't be the first time.", No. VIII figures out.

"Why? We are a group of orphans and we have numbers. What's the big deal?…Make a portal.", Demyx orders Axel.

"Where?", I ask quickly. I want to know what's up.

"…Wait up for the Surprise.", Axel grins, after creating a black, pulsating whirl. That must be this "portal"-thing, Demyx talked about. "When we would tell you everything, the tension would be gone. Lady's First, Demy-Chan."

"How NICE!", Demyx cried and then kicked Axel into the portal.

I stare a little longer at the black whirl in front of me. I really have to…go through this? It's cool. Just such a…? …A Gate? If I could go to Amestris through this?

…I remember also, that Alfons Heiderich, a friend from Germany had talked about "black holes" in the space.

Demyx nods, so I go through. …a great feeling.

On the other side, Axel waited for me. He still growls about the kick he got by Demyx, "Such a ruffian of a musician!"

I don't know if Demyx had heard this through the Gate…but there he comes and the gate disappears.

"Maybe he likes "hardrock"?", I ask, making a bad pun on music.

"Demyx with hardrock? …Geez, you should pass his room, there is no hardrock…the hardest music he plays is britney spears!", Axel responds, laughing.

"I don't think I'll come past his room….who is Britney Spears?", I don't know that name, but I know what Axel wants to say with it.

"Bri-what? …don't cast your bad light onto others. Besides I don't have something to play music with. And you seem to be well informed with your kind of music.", Demyx spats.

"When you have nothing to play your music…then why do I always see you with headphone?…but jeez, I know more of music than the two of you.", Axel mocks and runs further again.

I wish I had this amount of energy…

"Tsk…but you know bullshit about Alchemy. I bet you never have seen a book from the inside!"

"I have seen more books from the inside than you may think.", he calls back, "why do all people think that I hate books?"

"Because you look like a punk…", I growl while trying to catch up. He seems to know where to go.

We got past darkness and cave but I still don't feel like getting away from those two. It would just be stupid.

"Punks are human too. They eat, they sleep, they breath and sometimes they read a book.", Axel chirps happily.

It starts drizzling and Axel and I are putting up our hoods. But Demyx not. He loves rain.

"I don't understand what you find in this raining…", Axel points to Demyx.

"Well, some like it…it just makes me puke.", I say instead.

"Welcome to the club!…Which Building?"

Thanks to my hood I almost can't see…the cutting is bad. That's why I hardly use it. I also always knew where to dry up. Not this time. Furthermore my Antenna lays flat in the rain…

I orient myself on the edge of Axels Coat, which waggles in front of me. Everything on Axel seems to waggle or to dance.

"Tower.", Demyx answers flatly.

I notice how the mood swings. With the rain the silence comes.

"Tower…", I repeat thoughtfully, "So then…let's go! Let's bring it on!"

I move my hood a bit, walk past Axel and Demyx and then to the tower I begin to see as I keep up my hood.

Demyx and Axel stay back a while and don't really seem to know what's going on.

"…bring on what? …You want to get dry, I guess.", Demyx ponders.

But I know what's up…End of act.

"Yeah, this also… but the aura of the tower and the one of the darkness are almost the same. And you…bring me to this place and…Axels mood is drowning in the rain. Theres something bad happening.", I start expressing this inner voice I heard on the island slightly different…"but you know what? I don't care."

I can read panicking in Axels eyes and light resignation. What shall I do? Say it to me, Axel…I want to do something.

Demyx looks from me to Axel and pokes him.

In Axels Face a million questions I can read and a cast-down melancholy. The moment seemed to take forever.

Basically I just wait for some stirring.

Out here it is just getting more and more wet.

Finally Demyx goes to the door and opens it.

I'm not making any trouble. I somehow feel as if they would carry a burden. And that I'm sentenced to take it from them.

The feeling is thick.

Sure…I could say that it has nothing to do with me. But now we're in the same boat.

It has something to do with me.

I force myself to smile, "Now stop ogling like rotten food. It's no wonder the sky cries."

I turn around and follow Demyx into the slighty…messed up tower.

Axel follows suit.

We take off our hoods and take a look around.

Demyx goes further and murmurs "the stairs up…"

He shortens his coat for not stepping onto it.

"…Is your Coat too long?", I grin evily, while stepping the steps above, right behind Demyx. I also notice that our journey seems to come to an end. But I say nothing.

"No, he's just a sissy.", Axel mocks, "doesn't like it, when his coat gets dirty. Very neat, that boy."

"yours isn't as long as mine. Vexen has to shorten his coat too, because it is so long.", Demyx explains, "is being neat so bad? It is better than playing dirty and stinky."

Yet a new name. First Saix, now Vexen…weird name. It sounds like…"Vixen? Who's name is that?"

Axel starts to grin broadly, "…right? This word must have been made for him. Can you heart that?"

[Note: in german there's a word that sounds like the name for Vexen, too. And it means "to whack off"]

On the top of the stairs, Demyx stands next to a door and opens it.

I'm slightly breathless. I should do a bit more training next time.

"…good luck, Blondie.", Axel says and pats my shoulder, "…you will need it."

I nod and go through the open door.

In the room I go to the middle. It looks like an ordinary bureau. Sheets lay onto furniture. The room hasn't seen live in a while.

So it is not really interesting.

I turn around and decide to go back as the door closes. I just could see a red-black thing hushing next to the closing door. Locked now. I'm imprisoned.

Then tiny black Beasts are approaching. They're really fast.

Out of reflex I try to avoid them with my arm blade. I hope I still can fight after such a while. I didn't have to fight for my life since a long time.

I don't know what they are but I can't fight them with my blade. The blade just bounces back from their velvet bodies.

So I just don't stand a chance against my enemies. Can't fight them.

The fall over me, because I'm outnumbered too and I loose consciousness…that's why I have to stop the Report here…

-------------------------------------------------------

Axel runs down the stairs in a rush. He even takes 2-3 steps at once.

At the bottom of the tower he opens the door and sucks in the wet-cold air outside, "…Xemnas knows exactly…how much I hate this….he knows it!"

Apparently the mission had stirred Axel more than one had thought. He doesn't have a heart.

He is a nobody who has no emotions at all.

Finally, Demyx catchs up and tries to calm his friend down, "Calm down…just don't think of it…what happens in this room."

But Axel didn't calm down that easy.

He shivered and would have sobbed, if he could have. Even thought he hadn't known the blonde, "H-he did know it, right…? …he did know it, that he is going to die…and still, he is- …I don't even know why!"

Axel's voice cracked…er tried to get a grip on himself, "…Demyx? …Why are we doing such things?…Why do we get people into something we want to escape from? There has to be another way, to open kingdom hearts!…I hate this job, I really hate it!"

Demyx glomped Axel. He couldn't resist, "Come…we'll go now."

He then put up his friends hood.

"…if the target even somehow…did SOMETHING. …then it would be half that bad. Then I would have the feeling to have done something…right. …and it wouldn't be now…like it is.", VIII thought out loud. He was a real drama-queen.

He wiped his face und doesn't trust his own ears that he had spoken such nonsense. He forces himself to a smile.

Axel then breathed once more and then they go on. However, always fighting over something…

You could also they that they are pretending.

Because when you got no heart, then you can't really have a meaning nor emotions.

It is a weird form.

A nobody, that is.


End file.
